Raining Tragedy fr
by Maelyne-Ann
Summary: .:TRAD:. Duo se fait violer... et après? ATTENTION viol décrit et ambiance sombre -Traduction complète mais fic non terminée- Originale par DeityOfDeath /s/2365557/1/
1. Escapade en ville

_Titre original: __**Raining Tragedy **__(fanfic publiée sur ce site)  
Auteur: __**DeityOfDeath**__  
Catégorie: Drame, Romance,  
Rating: NC-17/R.  
Warnings: Yaoi. Lemon. Viol.  
Disclaimers: Je n'ai jamais possédé les personnages Gundam, ni même cette histoire, je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice avec l'accord de l'auteur d'origine._

_P'tite tchatche;__ Si vous appréciez l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à aller directement remercier l'auteur. J'ai choisi ce texte car j'ai trouvé beaucoup de justesse dans la narration, en particulier dans les relations des personnages et j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire._

**Raining Tragedy  
Chapitre 1 : Escapade en ville**

La pluie tombait sans cesse, jouant un rythme monotone sur tout ce qu'elle frappait. Les belles gouttes cristallines étaient amusantes à regarder, surtout quand les gens couraient dans tous les sens pour leur échapper. La pluie est un bon exemple qui vous montre que vous pouvez toujours agir par vous-même mais que quand vous rassemblez vos forces vous pouvez faire beaucoup plus. Qui étais-je pour me mesurer à un si courageux effort? Je me tenais au sec sous une corniche encore une petite minute avant de sortir sous la pluie. J'étais attendu à la maison et j'étais sûr qu'on se ferait du souci si je tardais encore. Ils étaient toujours inquiets quand je venais me promener en ville. « Ce n'est pas prudent », « Je sais que tu es un pilote de Gundam mais tu devrais te faire accompagner » et ma préférée « Essaye de ne pas t'attirer d'ennuis ». On croirait que ce sont mes parents et non mes amis.

J'avais passé le port, venais d'entrer maintenant dans la ville et me dirigeais vers le métro. C'était mon moyen de transport préféré après le Gundam. J'étais presque arrivé. C'est tout de suite après avoir passé cette allée menaçante. Cette allée qui m'avait toujours déplu. Elle était si sombre et semblait hantée. Je m'étais toujours demandé quelles horribles choses pouvaient s'y dérouler. Je veux dire qu'elle a de si mauvaises vib ...

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

« Regardez les mecs. Regardez ce que nous avons là », j'étais tenu par une poigne de fer.

Mes bras étaient coincés dans mon dos. Ce n'était pas bon. Il venait juste de dire «les mecs? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'une jolie petite chose comme toi fait dans les rues », la même voix s'est élevé à nouveau et n'appartenait pas à celui qui m'immobilisait. En face de moi, j'ai vu un grand type bien musclé aux cheveux blonds ondulés et aux yeux verts globuleux. Il est joufflu et ses jambes musclées m'indiquent qu'il fait de la musculation ou qu'il a un travail très physique.

« Tu es terriblement calme n'est-ce pas ma beauté », commente-t-il.

Je l'ai regardé et je me suis senti sourire.

« De quoi je devrais avoir peur? Je vois juste une bande de loosers qui cherchent des coups de pied au cul. »

Je levai les jambes afin que l'espèce de brute inconnue derrière moi ait deux options. Il pourrait soit me laisser tomber sur mes genoux soit supporter mon poids. A en juger par sa manière de me serrer les bras, je pariais pour la seconde possibilité. Et il s'est avéré que j'avais raison. J'ai laissé mes jambes se dérober sous moi pour les relever au niveau de mes fesses. J'ai balancé mon corps en avant et en revenant j'ai frappé l'homme qui me retenait. Comme il a lâché mes bras, j'ai réussi à atterrir à genoux sur le béton et je me suis redressé aussi vite que j'ai pu. J'ai frappé 'yeux globuleux' et le son étouffé qui lui a échappé m'a assuré que je lui avais bien coupé le souffle. Je me suis alors retourné pour voir l'homme qui m'avait retenu les mains. J'avais eu raison de supposer qu'il était aussi balaise que le blond ; il était tout aussi bien bâti et aussi musclé, mais moins moche que son comparse. Ses cheveux noirs charbon arrivaient aux épaules et ses boucles trempées collaient sur son crâne et son visage. Ses yeux couleur de terre fraîchement labourée me fixaient avec mépris alors qu'il tentait de se redresser difficilement en raison des dégâts que j'ai fait subir à ses bijoux de famille. J'ai saisi l'occasion pour lui mettre mon pied dans la figure juste avant d'esquiver un coup par derrière d'un autre homme. Quand je l'ai vu, il m'a tellement surpris que ça m'a paralysé quelques secondes. Il portait un uniforme. Pas n'importe quel uniforme ; un uniforme de l'Alliance. L'insigne qu'il portait finissait de le trahir.

Cette pause a largement suffi au blond pour me frapper violemment avec quelque chose qui n'était certainement pas sa main. J'ai cligné des yeux, luttant contre la souffrance du choc et les taches blanches qui flottaient devant mes yeux. J'ai senti une douleur pénétrante dans mon crâne et je me suis concentré pour tenter de me relever mais j'avais passé trop de temps à essayer de refaire le point. Le blond tenait maintenant mes mains serrées dans ses deux mains immenses qui allaient finir par me faire une belle ecchymose. J'ai lutté autant que j'ai pu et j'ai été récompensé de mes efforts quand je suis parvenu à coller un coup de pied droit dans le visage de la brute aux cheveux noirs. D'après son souffle et sa respiration laborieuse, je lui avais probablement éclaté le nez. Mais cette petite victoire ne suffisait pas à me sauver la mise.

J'ai eu l'impression qu'on soulevait mon corps du ciment froid et humide quand mon visage a été brusquement jeté contre la surface trempée et sale, maintenu par les mains qui appuyaient mon dos contre le sol. J'ai senti une autre paire de mains, plus probablement celles du joli mec à l'uniforme, se déplaçant plus bas sur mon corps, le long de mes hanches. Il a tiré de la manière la plus rude possible sur mes jeans pour les faire glisser le long de mes hanches jusqu'à mes chevilles. J'ai eu un pressentiment sur ce qui allait arriver et j'ai lutté comme si ma vie en dépendait. J'ai pris appui sur le ciment humide sentant chaque égratignure et éraflure, mais je m'en foutais. Tout ce que je voulais c'était arriver à m'échapper.

« ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE! »

« Il est énervé, Ralph » je me suis débattu encore plus vigoureusement et j'ai été récompensé par un brusque coup sec sur ma tresse. Ça a été brutal, assez brutal pour que je me rende compte que j'avais eu quelques mèches arrachées. J'ai continué à lutter et à hurler dans l'espoir que quelqu'un finirait par m'assommer ou me faire tomber dans les pommes.

Non, je n'ai pas eu cette chance. Une autre petite saccade et j'ai senti mes boxers se déchirer et m'offrir aux gouttelettes de pluie et à l'air froid, puis aux mains qui avaient commencé à vagabonder sur mon derrière. Je me sentais écœuré. Je ne voulais pas. J'aurais dû écouter Fei. J'aurais dû prendre un flingue avec moi comme Ro ' l'avait suggéré. Où étaient-ils maintenant? Allaient-ils arriver et me sauver tels les preux chevaliers sur leurs destriers? J'en doutais. Nous étions amis et j'avais même flirté avec certains mais est-ce que ça pouvait arriver?

Pourquoi est-ce que je préoccupais de mes sentiments pour eux maintenant? J'étais sur le point d'être violé. Sur le point ...

J'ai senti quelqu'un écarter mes fesses et j'ai essayé de lutter de mon mieux pour leur en donner pour leur argent. Ça n'allait pas. J'ai senti quelque chose de chaud et qui faisait pression pour s'introduire et j'ai commencé à lutter plus violemment et à gueuler plus fort. C'était comme si cet instant n'en finissait plus quand j'ai senti son sexe dur en moi. J'ai senti la douleur cuisante, la déchirure. Je me souviens avoir entendu une voix lointaine dire que j'étais aussi bon pour la baise qu'ils l'avaient pensé. Je me souviens avoir pensé à Heero et Wufei. J'ai pensé à Quatre et Trowa et je me demandais ce qu'ils faisaient. J'ai essayé de ne penser à rien et à tout. J'aurais voulu être mort. Je voulais mourir au combat. Chaque poussée provoquait une nouvelle douleur et me ramenait à ma cruelle réalité. J'ai senti les coups qui s'intensifiaient et j'ai entendu les cris lointains et les sanglots de quelqu'un. Ils étaient remplis de souffrance et lourds de larmes et ce n'est que lorsque les mouvements se sont arrêtés et qu'il s'est retiré de moi que j'ai réalisé que ces sanglots et ces cris étaient les miens. J'ai presque bêtement cru que c'était fini. Presque.

J'ai levé la tête du voile de sang qui avait coulé sur mes yeux et sur le visage du joli mec. Il a souri et a saisi mes poignets à la place du blond aux yeux globuleux. J'ai senti la pression sur mes jambes un moment puis j'ai été à nouveau soulevé de terre pour être posé à plat sur le dos dans l'eau. L'espace de quelques secondes, j'ai pensé que j'avais de la chance quand j'ai cru que je ne pourrais plus rien sentir. Mais quand j'ai levé les yeux vers le blond, en voyant qu'il était épais et dur et sur le point de s'introduire en moi, j'ai pu sentir tout à coup une nouvelle douleur m'envahir. Mais cette douleur n'était rien. Le blond a forcé à l'intérieur de moi et a souri quand il a commencé son rythme déchainé. Ça faisait mal. Je voulais m'évanouir. J'ai senti venir la vague de ténèbres mais j'ai été cruellement rappelé à la réalité par le blond quand il a tressailli violemment en moi. J'ai mordu ma lèvre et j'ai goûté au parfum cuivré de mon sang quand il a rempli ma bouche. Je ne voulais pas lui donner la satisfaction de crier cette fois-ci. Je ne voulais pas. Il s'est férocement retiré en m'arrachant un gémissement. Je savais que l'autre allait venir à son tour et j'attendais en silence en comptant dans ma tête les gouttes de pluie qui ondulaient dans une flaque d'eau huileuse pas loin de mon visage. Je l'ai senti entrer en moi et à ce moment cette chère adrénaline m'a engourdi. J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai cédé à l'obscurité et au bruit de la pluie.


	2. Juste après

_Titre original: __**Raining Tragedy **__(fanfic publiée sur ce site)  
Auteur: __**DeityOfDeath**__  
Catégorie: Drame, Romance,  
Rating: NC-17/R.  
Warnings: Yaoi. Lemon. Viol.  
Disclaimers: Je ne possède toujours pas les personnages Gundam, pas plus que cette histoire, je ne suis que la traductrice qui essaie de rendre au mieux le texte d'origine._

_P'tite tchatche;__ Retour à la réalité dans ce chapitre, au concret. Personnellement, je trouve ces passages plus douloureux et poignants que les descriptions « graphiques » de violence car elles lient deux mondes (horreur et quotidien) qui devraient rester opposés.  
Si vous appréciez l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à aller directement remercier l'auteur. Profitez-en pour lui demander la suite, car son texte ne contient malheureusement que 3 chapitres mais écrits avec une telle justesse qu'on aimerait découvrir la suite, la renaissance qui DOIT s'en suivre.  
Et enfin, un énorme merci aux revieweurs/revieweuses ; ça motive à traduire rapidement et le plus fidèlement possible pour ne pas dénaturer ce très beau texte. Donc, encore merki_

**Raining Tragedy  
Chapitre 2 : Juste après…**

J'entendais le silence. Je sentais palpiter tout mon corps. J'ai levé mon bras droit tout doucement puis mon gauche. Ça faisait mal quand le les bougeais. J'étais écorché et meurtri de partout. Ma tête battait la chamade comme si une série de pétards avait explosé dedans. J'ai réussi à m'asseoir dans la flaque d'eau qui s'était formée sous moi. J'ai lentement regardé tout autour et n'ai pas vu le moindre signe de qui que ce soit. Le ciel était sombre et les étoiles commençaient à peine à paraître. J'ai regardé à proximité, dans cette ruelle puante, à la recherche de mon pantalon qui n'était plus autour de mes chevilles puis je l'ai repéré, trempé, posé sur le dessus d'un tas d'ordures. J'ai essayé de me redresser pour me mettre à genoux mais j'ai eu l'impression que des choses en moi, profondément enfouies, pleuraient et se déchiraient. J'ai atteint la masse humide de mes jeans et je les ai manipulés avec maladresse jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à les remonter sur mes cuisses. Il faisait complètement noir maintenant.

J'ai réussi à m'agenouiller pour finir de les enfiler totalement, les ai boutonnés et j'ai remonté la fermeture éclair. J'ai senti une bosse sur ma cuisse droite. Ma main a glissé dans le dédale de tissu jusqu'à ma poche où j'ai trouvé mon téléphone. J'ai ouvert le clapet et il s'est allumé. J'ai eu envie de pleurer. Les larmes me suffoquaient et l'effort que je faisais pour retenir mes sanglots a accentué mon mal de tête. J'ai eu du mal à empêcher mes mains de trembler quand j'ai composé le numéro de chez nous. Ça a sonné deux fois, puis une voix calme et douce m'est parvenue ;

« Bonjour! »

Oh mon Dieu! C'était Quatre. Il y avait quelqu'un à la maison. Je luttais pour m'éclaircir la gorge mais je n'ai obtenu qu'un rude et grinçant

« Quatre ... »

Il est resté silencieux puis j'ai entendu sa voix familière à nouveau,

« Pourrais-je savoir qui vous êtes? »

J'ai forcé sur ma voix : « C'est moi Q-chan». Crier avait rendu ma voix rauque et presque inaudible.

« DUO? Où es-tu? »

C'est à ce moment là que je n'ai plus pu retenir mes sanglots. Mes larmes se mélangeaient aux rires. Que devais-je dire? Je suis dans une ruelle. Venez me chercher. Je viens de me faire partouzer dans une ruelle. J'ai dû rester silencieux trop longtemps parce que Quatre a posé la même question une nouvelle fois.

« Je suis au centre-ville. »

« Il est au centre-ville! »

« Dis-lui de rester où il est! »

Cette voix… Cette voix rugueuse… Cette voix qui est devenue tellement plus pour moi qu'une simple voix entendue sur la radio du Gundam. Heero venait me chercher.

« Duo, reste où tu es. Ils arrivent. Je vais raccrocher et Wufei va t'appeler. »

J'ai hoché la tête et se me suis rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir alors je lui ai répondu, soulagé,

« Okay »

J'ai appuyé sur le bouton 'raccrocher' et je me suis assis dans cette ruelle froide et humide pour attendre. J'avais l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée quand une petite musique joyeuse a résonné. J'ai pressé le bouton d'appel et porté le téléphone à mon oreille.

« Duo? T'es là? »

Oh, Wufei. Comme ta voix est agréable...

« Ouais, je suis là. »

Evidemment, plus j'utilisais ma voix mieux elle se portait. J'aurai besoin de quelques cuillérées de sirop contre la toux et de beaucoup boire quand je serai rentré. J'allais avoir besoin de beaucoup plus que ça en fait. J'aurais parié que j'avais une commotion cérébrale. J'aurais aussi parié que j'allais avoir besoin d'un thérapeute, non pas que je n'en avais pas eu besoin avant ça…

« Où es-tu, Duo? »

« Vers le métro. »

J'ai entendu Wufei répéter tout ce que je disais à Heero puis un crissement de pneus au bout de la rue. Heero avait été très rapide. Il n'allait aussi vite que lorsqu'il était en mission ou quand il était inquiet. Il s'inquiétait pour moi? Nous sommes proches, un peu dans une relation ami / amoureux même si nous n'avons pas de relations physiques. Je pense que ça ne serait pas juste. J'adore Wufei autant que Heero et si je ne pouvais pas me donner à l'un, je ne pouvais certainement pas me donner à l'autre. C'était étrange de voir comment les choses s'étaient déroulées. J'aurais voulu que ce soit l'un d'eux qui soit mon premier. Mais qui aurait pu prévoir ce qui était arrivé ? Peut-être Dieu. Ça me faisait juste une autre excuse pour le haïr. Je pourrai le montrer du doigt encore plus. De toute façon, le seul Dieu dans lequel je croyais était le Dieu de la mort, Shinigami.

« On y est presque Duo. Où t'es exactement? »

« Je suis dans une ruelle. »

Il est resté silencieux plus longtemps que je ne m'y attendais. Le fait qu'il ne me crie pas dessus était soit une bonne, soit une très mauvaise chose ; je n'en étais pas tout à fait sûr pour le moment. Quatre en avait-il dit plus que je n'avais entendu ? Est-ce qu'ils pensaient à des choses terribles? Est-ce qu'ils pensaient à un accident de voiture, à des blessures par balles ou des coups de couteau qui auraient nécessité des points de suture? J'allais dire autre chose quand j'ai vu une Ford noir se garer à l'entrée de la ruelle. Les lumières étaient aveuglantes et m'ont fait cligner des yeux. J'ai entendu des portes s'ouvrir et vu des silhouettes découpées par les phares, marcher dans l'allée vers moi. Je les ai vaguement observées chercher dans les alentours puis j'ai aperçu un personnage aux cheveux ébouriffés tourner la tête vers moi. M'a-t-il vu? Je les ai regardés s'arrêter et j'ai laissé retomber ma main droite dont le téléphone s'est échappé pour se fracasser bruyamment sur le ciment humide. J'ai remarqué sa lueur bleue refléter dans la flaque d'eau huileuse que j'avais repérée un peu plus tôt cette nuit-là, pendant l'acte qui m'avait souillé. Je me suis perdu dans cette pensée et quand j'ai levé les yeux ils se trouvaient en face de moi.

Wufei s'est agenouillé à mon niveau et m'a souri. Puis j'ai vu une expression de peur traverser son beau visage asiatique. Ce regard ne lui va pas. Je l'aime mieux quand il a l'air indigné. Ses yeux d'ébène ont eu une expression se situant entre la pitié et la douleur. J'ai vu sa main se déplacer délicatement pour aller toucher mon front. A-t-il vu une coupure ou une marque plus sérieuse? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je m'en foutais. Je voulais rentrer à la maison. Je voulais retrouver mon lit douillet après un bon bain chaud et me débarrasser des restes collants de ce que ces hommes avaient laissés sur moi.

J'ai levé mes bras et les ai ouverts vers Fei. Il m'a regardé, étonné, et ça m'a fait sourire.

« Tu m'aides à me lever?" lui ai-je dit à voix basse.

Il a hoché la tête et s'est penché pour me permettre de passer mon bras autour de son cou et de ses épaules. Dès que ça a été fait, il s'est redressé doucement afin que je puisse me mettre debout avec lui. Là, j'ai fait deux choses dans le même temps. J'ai sifflé de douleur et mes jambes se sont dérobées, obligeant Fei à me retenir dans ses bras. J'ai fermé les yeux en ignorant les larmes qui fuyaient le long de mon visage. Il a complètement soulevé mes jambes pour me prendre dans ses bras et il a commencé à me porter à la voiture. J'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir et j'ai vu le visage de Heero quand je suis passé devant lui pour aller sur le siège arrière avec Wufei. Je me suis retrouvé sur ses genoux, mes bras accrochés désespérément autour de son cou.

J'ai entendu la porte se refermer, et j'ai caché ma tête dans la poitrine Wufei. Je pouvais le sentir. Il sentait l'encens et les huiles. Des huiles que lui seul utilise. Il sentait la sueur et les huiles. J'aimais son odeur. Je sentais les mouvements de la voiture et j'ai senti la chaleur du corps de Fei qui m'enveloppait comme une couverture. Je me souviens d'avoir frissonné et j'ai entendu claquer mes dents malgré le bourdonnement du chauffage de la voiture.  
« Il a de la fièvre. »

« On sera bientôt à la maison. Je vais appeler Quatre pour qu'il se prépare au pire. »

La voix monotone de Heero est devenie un murmure puis s'est estompée doucement. Je me sentais glisser dans le noir une fois de plus, sauf que cette noirceur était sécuritaire et douce cette fois-ci.

J'ai entendu des chuchotements autour de moi. J'ai senti une humidité tiède caresser ma tête. J'ai senti un léger picotement et quand j'ai essayé d'ouvrir mes yeux, j'ai trouvé ça difficile. Je les ai clignés et j'ai tranquillement regardé autour de moi. J'étais couché sur le dos sur ce que qui devait être un lit médicalisé. J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai vu un plafond blanc avec grosse lampe au milieu. Ce n'était pas un hôpital. Est-ce que j'étais à la maison? Est-ce que j'avais été déplacé dans l'infirmerie? J'ai tourné ma tête sur le côté. Il y avait là Sally Pô. Sa présence était agréable à mes yeux fatigués. Voir ses tresses miel torsadées sur ses épaules puis, quand elle s'est tournée pour révéler des yeux bleus clairs sur son adorable visage asiatique…  
Elle avait la mine grave. Ça m'a donné envie de sourire, mais sourire me faisait trop mal. Ça tirait sur les égratignures ou les écorchures que j'avais sur le visage. Je voulais vraiment savoir à quoi ressemblait mon visage. A quel point étais-je amoché? Je suppose que c'était une question stupide, mais je me sentais plutôt bien pour le moment. Ça devait sûrement venir de quelque chose que Sal m'avait donné.

Sally me regardait et me parlait. Depuis quand avait-elle commencé à parler? Etais-je trop fatigué pour penser? Est-ce que j'avais eu une absence? J'ai regardé son visage d'ange et j'ai cligné des yeux puis je les ai fermés en souriant.

J'ai juste demandé ;

«Tu peux répéter? » et même à mes propres oreilles, j'avais l'air cassé, perdu, vide.

Elle a tiqué et a eu l'air surpris,

« J'ai demandé si tu veux que les autres sortent pendant que je t'examine »

J'ai profité de ce moment pour regarder à travers la pièce et j'ai vu toute la bande assise ou debout autour d'une sorte de table de cuisine. Quatre avait l'air malade, comme si un monstre était venu lui annoncer qu'Allah est mort. Trowa se tenait derrière lui, ses mains jouant doucement sur les épaules de l'arabe blond. Complètement immobile à côté de Trowa se trouvait un Heero qui ne montrait à présent plus aucune émotion. Le soldat parfait. Je me demande s'il sait. Est-ce qu'ils sont tous au courant? J'ai regardé derrière Heero pour voir Wufei assis de profil et évitant mon regard. A-t-il peur de me montrer son inquiétude, sa peur ou est-il simplement mal à l'aise?

J'ai regardé à nouveau vers Sally et je sais que je ça devait avoir l'air cruel quand ces mots se sont échappés de ma bouche

« Bien sûr. Y'a pas de problème. Tout le monde en ville a eu la chance de pouvoir apprécier le pack dans son ensemble. Pourquoi pas eux? »

Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais dit ça? Est-ce que je voulais réellement qu'ils se sentent mal ? Oui, une partie de moi leur en voulait. Pourquoi? C'était peut-être parce que cette partie s'était attendue à les voir arriver sur leur cheval blanc pour me sauver. Parce qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, devais-je le leur reprocher? Non. Est-ce que je le leur reprochais quand même? Oui. Est-ce que c'était raisonnable et logique? Non. Est-ce que j'en avais quelque chose à faire? Non. Non… j'avais besoin de blâmer quelqu'un et comme je me sentais déjà comme de la merde autant passer mes nerfs sur eux. Le système de défense de l'être humain est une chose merveilleuse. J'étais maintenant comme une rose avec plein d'épines.

Sally a fermé les yeux et est retournée auprès d'eux. Elle a murmuré assez bas pour que je ne puisse pas entendre ses propos et j'ai distingué une réponse discrète, puis le mouvement feutré des vêtements quand ils ont quitté la salle.

« Ne fuyez pas… ne partez pas sans un au revoir, » Je me trouvais pitoyable malgré la colère froide qui m'avait donné une telle force il ya quelques instants.


	3. Premiers soins

_Titre original: __**Raining Tragedy **__(fanfic publiée sur ce site)  
Auteur: __**DeityOfDeath**__  
Catégorie: Drame, Romance,  
Rating: NC-17/R.  
Warnings: Yaoi. Lemon. Viol.  
Disclaimers: Je ne possède toujours pas les personnages Gundam, pas plus que cette histoire, je ne suis que la traductrice qui essaie de rendre au mieux le texte d'origine._

_P'tite tchatche, le retour; Chapitre un peu plus dur encore (tout du moins de mon point de vue) mais qui m'a séduit par l'extrême délicatesse physique et verbale déployée par Sally.  
J'ai vu que certain(e)s osaient reviewer sur la version originale ; merci infiniment, ça va peut-être motiver l'auteur à continuer et si elle le fait, promis, je re-traduit la suite !  
Voici donc le dernier chapitre écrit par DeityOfDeath pour l'instant, savourez-le._

**Raining Tragedy  
Chapitre 3 : Premiers soins**

J'ai été pitoyable. Je me détestais. Les gars sont partis et je suis resté seul avec elle. Sally parlait tranquillement pendant qu'elle défaisait ma tresse et repoussait mes cheveux sur le côté afin qu'ils se répandent au bord du lit. Elle commença par vérifier l'état de ma tête. Je sentais le martèlement douloureux et un doux mélange de picotements qui se confondaient dans un autre type de douleur et d'irritation. J'ai entendu qu'elle ouvrait un flacon et j'ai senti une piqûre légère comme si un antiseptique avait été injecté à l'arrière de ma tête. Cette partie de mon crâne commençait à s'engourdir.

« Combien? »

Je savais que l'antiseptique qui m'engourdissait signifiait que je devais être recousu, qu'il s'agisse de points de suture ou d'agrafes. Je préfère les points de suture.

« Je pense que cinq ça devrait le faire. »

J'adore Sally. Elle va rendre un homme très heureux. Elle est intelligente, jolie, et elle dit les choses comme elles sont. Elle avait dû commencer à faire les points parce qu'elle avait cessé de parler et je sentais de légers tiraillements à l'arrière de ma tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait ça? »

« Je sais pas. »

« Si tu me dis ce qui s'est passé ça restera entre nous. Tu sais qu'il y a le secret médical qui lie tout médecin à ses patients. »

J'aurais voulu lui dire qu'elle sait ce qu'il faut soigner. Ou au moins ce qui peut être arrangé. Je sais bien que je devais vraiment en parler à quelqu'un et je préférais que ce soit à elle plutôt qu'aux mecs avec lesquels j'avais flirté et que j'ai aimés. Je n'avais pas peur de son jugement alors que je m'inquiétais du leur. C'est juste que je ne voulais tout simplement pas y faire face pour l'instant.

« Je me promenais au centre-ville et j'étais sur le chemin du métro pour rentrer à la maison. J'aime bien le métro. C'est marrant. »

Elle a rit et j'ai entendu un bruit de ciseaux. Elle devait avoir fini de suturer ma tête. J'ai senti qu'elle appliquait un peu plus d'antiseptique et ensuite elle est venue dans ma ligne de mire. Elle a sorti une lampe-crayon et elle a regardé mes pupilles mais j'ai cligné parce que la lumière me faisait vraiment mal aux yeux.

« Et puis ... »

Elle a pris un chiffon chaud et m'a débarbouillé. Une fois qu'elle a semblé satisfaite de ma propreté, elle a pris un petit tube d'antiseptique et en a maculé ses doigts gantés. Quand elle a commencé à en appliquer sur mon front, j'ai avalé ma salive avant de poursuivre.

« Je suis passé devant la ruelle qui me fais toujours froid dans le dos. Tu sais, la grande, qu'on dépasse à chaque fois qu'on va au métro? »

« Oui »,

« Elle donne plutôt la chair de poule et elle m'a toujours un peu effrayé. Je me demandais quel genre de choses louches se faisait là. »

Elle a hoché la tête en même temps qu'elle appliquait davantage d'antiseptique sur son doigt ganté puis l'a étalé sur mes joues.

« Eh bien, je me rappelle pas bien. Je marchais et j'ai été attrapé par derrière. J'ai crié et ce dont je me souviens ensuite c'est que je suis entre les mains d'une espèce de brute. Il y a ce grand gars debout en face de moi qui me souris. Je suis debout et ils me retiennent pendant que j'essaie d'évaluer la situation. Ils commencent à me faire des remarques qui m'énervent et je perds patience. Ensuite, j'ai essayé de m'enfuir mais j'ai bloqué comme un imbécile quand j'ai vu un uniforme militaire de l'Alliance. »

Elle remet un peu d'antiseptique sur son doigt et le frotte ensuite le long de mon nez et de mon menton:

« Ils étaient combien? »

« Trois. Brute, 'yeux globuleux' et 'beau gosse'. Brute m'avait coincé les bras dans le dos et 'yeux globuleux' était en face de moi. Je ne pouvais pas voir 'beau gosse' au début. J'ai collé un coup de pied entre les jambes de la brute, j'ai réussi à couper le souffle à 'yeux globuleux' et j'ai essayé de m'enfuir. J'ai collé un coup de pied dans la tronche de la brute tout en réussissant à éviter un coup que je n'avais pas vu venir du beau gosse. Je me suis retourné et je l'ai vu. Il avait un uniforme de l'Alliance. J'ai paniqué. J'ai bloqué dessus vingt bonnes secondes. »

« Et ça a suffi pour que les choses tournent mal », a-t-elle demandé tout en retirant les gants graisseux et sanglants et en reprendre une autre paire dans une boîte.

Elle les a enfilés rapidement, ça semble super facile en la voyant faire. Sauf que mettre des gants en caoutchouc c'est tout sauf facile. Elle s'est penchée sur moi à nouveau et s'est mise à m'ôter et déboutonner ce qui restait de ma chouette chemise de travail lavande. Elle était ensanglantée et crasseuse et plutôt répugnante à regarder. Je me suis assis avec son aide et elle me l'a enlevée et l'a jetée sur un chariot de métal. Ça a fait un bruit humide quand elle a atterri. J'ai sursauté. C'était le dernier bruit que je voulais entendre. Des sons qui giflaient. Le bruit de la chair frappant contre la chair. Les sons qui évoquaient la violence. Je me suis senti nauséeux. Elle a du le remarquer parce pendant qu'elle recommençait à rincer mes coupures avec le chiffon tiède, elle m'a demandé:

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite? »

J'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis assis aussi droit que je pouvais sans sourciller,

« 'Yeux globuleux' m'a frappé derrière la tête avec quelque chose. Je me souviens des points blancs et puis d'avoir essayé de me ressaisir et d'avoir lutté. Je me souviens que 'yeux globuleux' m'a saisi les mains pendant que j'ai réussi à mettre un autre coup de pied dans la gueule de la brute. J'ai dû lui péter le nez. Je me souviens que j'ai été soulevé du sol et qu'ils m'ont fait coucher sur le ventre... »

Sally avait terminé de rincer mon torse alors elle est allée dans mon dos. Elle m'a nettoyé d'une manière réconfortante et douce, comme pour m'encourager à continuer.

« Ils ont retiré mon pantalon et ils se sont relayés sur moi. L'un après l'autre. J'ai espéré m'évanouir après le second mec mais la douleur m'a gardé conscient. Je me souviens que j'ai finalement perdu connaissance. »

Quand ma voix avait-elle commencé à devenir si grave? Je ne me souvenais pas non plus de quand mes yeux avaient commencés à déborder et que ces chaudes larmes s'étaient mises à piquer au contact des coupures et des égratignures de mon visage. Je ne me souvenais pas quand Sally m'avait serré contre elle. Quand avait-elle commencé à m'étreindre ? Ça ne me ressemblait pas. Pourquoi est-ce que je perdais la notion du temps ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pouvais pas me souvenir de ces choses ? D'où venaient ces pleurnicheries ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais envie de crier ? Est-ce que je devais ? Je ne pouvais pas me retenir davantage

« Pourquoi? Pourquoi ça m'est arrivé? Pourquoi ces trucs-là arrivent? »

Je sentais Sally me serrer plus fort, mais j'ai continué à crier. J'ai aperçu Wufei sur les marches aux côtés de Heero. Je les ai vus me regarder avec peur et compassion.

« Et pourquoi, pourquoi j'ai dû rester conscient ! »

J'ai perçu un doux souffle m'invitant à me calmer et mon corps a été bercé d'avant en arrière. J'ai senti des larmes couler sur mon visage en entendant mes propres sanglots désespérés.

« Vous pouvez y aller les garçons, il va aller mieux maintenant. »

Je les ai regardés me dévisager comme s'ils me demandaient si tout allait bien. Je ne pouvais pas répondre. Est-ce que c'était le cas ? Est-ce que j'arriverai à aller bien de nouveau? Est-ce que je pourrai les regarder sans penser qu'ils ont voulu faire les mêmes choses que ces hommes? Seraient-ils capables de profiter de moi? Est-ce que j'aurai jamais le courage de marcher à nouveau dans les rues sans avoir peur de passer devant des ruelles? Ils ont détourné les yeux et sont repartis. Je savais qu'ils le feraient. Peut-être qu'ils avaient plus de réponses que je n'en avais. Peut-être qu'ils ont juste pensé que Sally pourrait mieux gérer mes problèmes. Peut-être qu'ils ne voulaient pas avoir à s'en occuper eux-mêmes. Je me suis senti m'apaiser. Est-ce que je m'étais replié sur moi-même? Oui. Est-ce que je voulais revenir ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

J'ai regardé Sally à nouveau et j'ai vu qu'elle avait pris davantage de crème antiseptique pour l'étaler sur ma poitrine et le dos avant d'aller chercher ensuite quatre paquets de compresses de gaze et du sparadrap dans une grosse valise. Je l'ai observée en silence pendant qu'elle posait la gaze sur une vilaine écorchure sur mon ventre, puis j'ai focalisé dessus, tandis qu'elle scotchait une autre série de bandages sur les éraflures de mon dos.

Elle s'est approchée de moi à nouveau en faisant glisser ses gants tout comme elle avait fait avec la dernière paire et elle en a extrait une autre de la boîte en carton. Elle les a enfilés puis m'a regardé droit dans les yeux. Je devais avoir l'air désorienté et égaré. Le regard qu'elle m'a porté me l'a confirmé.

« Je vais devoir vérifier et voir la gravité des dégâts qu'ils t'ont fait plus bas. Je serai douce. Si ça te gêne, dis juste un mot et on fera une pause. »

J'ai hoché la tête et elle m'a repoussé gentiment. Elle a déboutonné mes jeans et a fait glisser la fermeture éclair. J'ai senti qu'elle les faisait délicatement descendre le long de mes hanches et j'ai commencé à trembler. Elle s'est arrêtée un instant et s'est dirigée vers une table où elle a attrapé et déplié une couverture bleu ciel terriblement moelleuse. Elle l'a posée doucement, recouvrant mon corps de mon menton à mon estomac. C'était quelque chose ; ce n'était pas vraiment du froid que j'avais ressenti mais elle essayait de m'aider. Je me suis blotti dans cette chose bleue duveteuse et j'ai fermé les yeux. Je ne voulais pas penser à ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle a complètement retiré mes jeans et les a laissés tomber par terre. J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai lu l'horreur dans ses yeux. Je pouvais seulement imaginer à quoi ça ressemblait. J'ai refermé les yeux et essayé de me détendre. Elle s'est dirigée vers la table sur laquelle elle avait son matériel médical et a glissé sa main dans une autre boîte en carton pour en tirer une de ces grandes feuilles vert pâle utilisées en chirurgie et l'a dépliée. Elle s'est approchée et l'a posée sur le bas de mon corps, puis elle est allée chercher le chariot sur lequel elle avait une cuvette avec une eau qui avait l'air rose sombre dans laquelle ballottait un chiffon sale pour l'amener à la table. Elle a attrapé une nouvelle cuvette pour la mettre sur le chariot ainsi qu'un autre torchon qu'elle a mit à tremper dans de l'eau fraîche. Elle a fini par revenir à moi et j'ai senti ses mains sur mes chevilles. Elle les a séparées lentement, écartant mes jambes. J'ai soufflé bruyamment et j'ai fermé les yeux très fort.

Je ne voulais pas voir ses yeux. Je ne voulais pas savoir comment elle se sentait pendant qu'elle cherchait quels dommages j'avais subits. Mais je n'ai entendu aucun son de dégoût ou de surprise. Je sentais seulement l'air froid à travers la couverture de papier. J'ai senti ses mains quitter mes chevilles et j'ai entendu des éclaboussures d'eau dans la cuvette. Je savais ce qui allait arriver mais elle m'a prévenu de toute façon.

« Ça va piquer, Duo».

J'ai pris une profonde inspiration et l'ai relâchée puis j'ai hoché la tête. J'ai senti une légère piqûre ainsi qu'un doux et chaud tissus humide qui se déplaçait sur mes parties inférieures et sur la zone où une profonde douleur me lançait. Je l'ai sentie s'arrêter et j'ai ensuite entendu le chiffon être plongé dans cette cuvette d'eau. Ce manège a recommencé dix fois jusqu'à ce que Sally semble satisfaite et le chiffon est enfin retourné dans l'eau pour la dernière fois. J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai regardé en direction du chariot. La cuvette avait été déplacée et j'ai pu constater que l'eau était d'un rouge foncé avec le chiffon ensanglanté dedans. C'était mon sang. Aucun des hommes ne s'était blessé quand ils avaient pris leur plaisir avec moi. Sally m'a regardé et m'a offert un sourire rassurant:

« Il me semble que tout devrait naturellement cicatriser. Ça va te faire un mal de chien pendant un certain temps quand tu iras aux toilettes et je suggère que si jamais tu décides d'avoir des relations sexuelles dans les prochains mois, tu ne le fasses pas. "

Elle a sorti la crème antiseptique et en a étalé une grande quantité sur ses doigts gantés et puis je les ai vu disparaître sous la couverture de papier. Je sentais la crème délicatement répartie sur les zones qui m'élançaient sourdement et puis sa main a réapparu. Elle a retiré ses gants et les a jetés dans une poubelle à proximité. Elle s'est ensuite dirigée vers sa trousse et en a tiré trois tubes de crème et deux flacons de pilules. Elle les a posés sur la table, puis a commencé à remballer son matériel.

« Je vais appeler les gars pour qu'ils t'accompagnent jusqu'à ta chambre. Je veux que tu les écoutes, que tu restes au lit et que tu te reposes pendant quelques jours. »

« Les crèmes antiseptiques doivent être appliquées au moins une ou deux fois par jour en attendant les bains et nettoyages. Le petit flacon contient des anti douleurs. Deux toutes les six heures devraient suffire. L'autre contient un relaxant qui t'aidera à dormir. Si ne veux pas le prendre, je te conseille de demander à un des gars de rester avec toi. »

J'ai du faire une grimace parce qu'elle a mis ses mains sur les hanches.

« Ce sont les ordres du médecins. Je donnerai les instructions à Quatre et Trowa. Je vais d'ailleurs choper quelqu'un pour qu'il te trouve un coussin très moelleux. Si on trouve quoi que ce soit pour atténuer la douleur ce sera une petite bénédiction. »

J'ai acquiescé et j'ai ouvert les bras. Elle a souri et s'est approchée pour me donner un gros câlin,

« Merci, Sal. »

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit il te suffit d'appeler. Si Wufei ou Heero sont bizarres avec toi, appelle-moi et je vais leur remettre les idées en place. »

Elle monta les marches en laissant ses sacs sur le chariot et la table. Je me suis assis là, dans une stupeur froide qui m'engourdissait. J'ai entendu les pas et j'ai vu Sally descendre les marches avec des sacs poubelle dans les mains. Heero la suivait, ainsi que Quatre. Je me suis assis en enroulant la couverture bleue autour de moi et je n'ai grimacé que deux fois sous mon effort. J'étais fier de moi. Heero s'est approché de moi et a enlevé la couverture de papier, l'a roulée et l'a envoyée à Sally qui l'a ensuite jetée dans un des sacs poubelles qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Il s'est penché sur moi et a gentiment glissé ses bras autour de la couverture afin qu'elle continue à recouvrir le bas de mon corps quand il m'a soulevé dans ses bras. Il a fait ça sans avoir l'air de faire le moindre effort. Ça, c'est notre Yuy. Je me suis appuyé contre lui et j'ai enroulé mes bras autour de son cou. Il s'est tourné et a commencé à me porter dans les escaliers.

Nous étions dans la cuisine qu'il a fièrement traversée en vitesse puis nous sommes passés par le salon et on est arrivés à la deuxième série d'escaliers. Il les a grimpés sans plus de difficultés et nous sommes parvenus à la porte de ma chambre. Il l'a ouverte d'un mouvement du pied et m'a porté jusqu'à mon lit. Il m'a gentiment posé dessus puis il m'a enveloppé avec mes couvertures. Il a posé une main sur mon front, a attendu une seconde avant de grogner et quitter la pièce. Il est revenu trois minutes plus tard avec Quatre derrière lui qui transportait les flacons de pilules dans une main et un verre de jus de fruits dans l'autre. Il a installé les flacons sur ma table de nuit, debout à côté de ma faux de la mort miniature, m'a tendu le jus et je me suis assis pour le boire. Il a ouvert le premier flacon et m'a tendu deux comprimés bleus que je savais être des analgésiques. Je les ai pris et les ai jetés dans ma bouche. J'ai pris une gorgée de jus et je les ai avalés. Puis il m'a tendu une grosse pilule blanche. J'ai l'ai observée et étudiée un moment avant de la prendre et de l'avaler avec le reste de mon jus de fruits.

Je me suis étendu et j'ai fermé les yeux. J'ai senti que la lumière de la chambre variait et quand je les ai ré-ouverts, j'ai vu que la porte était restée entrebâillée, avec un petit peu de lumière me parvenant de l'autre côté. J'ai entendu le grincement d'une chaise, et comme mes paupières ont commencé à s'alourdir et que l'effort à fournir pour les maintenir ouvertes était trop violent, j'ai juste jeté un dernier regard. La dernière chose que j'ai vue c'était Heero, calé dans un fauteuil à côté de mon lit. J'ai souri et j'ai glissé dans un sommeil sans rêve.

A suivre …

_Et voila, c'est tout pour l'instant, ça a été un véritable plaisir de vous emmener dans la fic de DeityOfDeath et encore plus de vous faire partager ma frustration de ne pas avoir la fin. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Bonne journée quand même… :o)_


End file.
